elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Thyssen elevator installations
This is a notable Thyssen elevator installation. Belgium *Hotel Aris, Brussels *Atlas Hotel, Brussels *Plaza Hotel, Brussels *Hilton Hotel, Brussels *H&M Men, Brussels *COS, Brussels *Gent Zuid, Gent *Cool Cat (department store), Antwerpen *Veritas, Antwerpen *Media Markt, Antwerpen China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Rosedale Hotel Hong Kong, Causeway Bay (2001) Maintained by The Express Lift Co. Ltd.. *Tung Chiu Commercial Building, Wan Chai (2003) *Tiffan Tower, Wan Chai (1998) *Yu Hing Mansion and Wallock Mansion, Sheung Wan (2000, modernized from 1979-1980 Armor elevators)They are replaced into Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator in 2018. *Queen Mary Hospital, Po Fuk Lam *Rica Victoria, North Point (2001) *Marine Lodge, Shau Kei Wan (1999) *Douvres Building, Shau Kei Wan (1988) *Bayshore Apartments, Aberdeen (2000) Kowloon *Ngau Chi Wan Market, Ngau Chi Wan (1983, escalators installed by Kone Marryat Scott and modernized with Kone since 2016) *Hampton Loft, Tai Kok Tsui (2003) *Hang Lung Mansion, Mong Kok (2004, replacement from unknown 1960s elevators) *Homing Terrace, To Kwan Wan (2002) *Palatial Stand, Hung Hom (2001) *Sunrise Villa, To Kwan Wan (2001) New Territories *Tuen Mun Town Plaza, Tuen Mun (1987) *Lucky Plaza Shopping Arcade, Sha Tin (2000, replaced a 1987 Toshiba elevator) *Sunshine City Plaza, Ma On Shan (1994) Hydraulic freight elevator with 3 speed telescopic center opening doors. *Opulence Height, Yuen Long (2002) *CENTRO, Sai Kung (2001) *Greenview Court, Tusen Wan (2000, modernized from 1982 Toshiba elevators) *Royal Jubilee, Sheung Shui (2001) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Tung Yuk Court, Shau Kei Wan (2001) Kowloon *Tsui Chuk Garden, Wong Tai Sin **Block 1-12 (1989) **Block 13-14 (1991) **Tsui Chuk Garden Commercial Complex (1989) *Po Tat Estate, Sau Mau Ping, Kwun Tong (2003) **Tat Hei House **Tat Shun House **Tat Kai House **Tat Hin House **Tat Kwai House **Tat On House *Car Park, Hoi Fu Court, Mong Kok (1999) *Kingsford Terrace, Ngau Chi Wan (2003) *Lung Chak House, Lower Wong Tai Sin (One) Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1991) New Territories *Lai Yan Court, Kwai Chung (2001) *Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (2002) **Kwai Foon House **Kwai Hei House **Car Park File:Thyssen_Hydraulic_Freight_3_speed_center_opening_telescopic.jpg|Thyssen Hydraulic Freight Elevator in Sunshine City Plaza, which using 3 speed center opening telescopic 1990s_Thyssen_HKPH_2.JPG|Thyssen Elevator in Lung Chak House, Wong Tai Sin (one) Estate. Mainland China *Beijing Capital Airport, Beijing *Shanghai Metro - East Nanjing Road Station (Street-Concourse), Shanghai (2000) *World Trade Hotel, Taiyuan (2000) Denmark *Tiger, Frederiksberggate 25, Copenhagen (1998) *Blegdamsvej 3, University of Copenhagen (1976) *Jagtvej 213-215, Copenhagen (modernized from Stahl Elevator) *Jægersborg Alle 35, Charlottenlund, Copenhagen (1990) *Bredgade 6, Copenhagen (modernized from 1910s Titan elevator) *Nørre Alle 49, Copenhagen (modernized from Stahl Elevator) *Førtex, Bryggen Shopping Center, Vejle France * Keraudren Clinic (Building 4), Brest (installed by Soretex) *EDF HeadQuarters Brest Kergaradec, Brest *H&M, Boulevard Haussmann Mall, Paris *Keraudren Clinic (Building 4), Brest (installed by Soretex) *H&M, Nantes (installed by Soretex) *Vienne General Hospital, Vienne *Pull & Bear, Nice *Trenel Hospital, Sainte-Colombe (installed by Soretex) *Célestins parking garage, Lyon (installed by Soretex in 1991, modded by ThyssenKrupp in 2013) Germany *Gesundbrunnen Centre, Berlin (1997) *Color Line Terminal, Kiel (1996) *University Tower, Stuttgart (modernized from Stahl elevators) (1960) *Balladins Superior Hotel, Köln Airport, Troisdorf (1992) *H&M, Dresden (1996) *Mueller, Offenburg *Albert Einstein Gymnasium, St. Augustin (1982) *S-Bahn-Station Springpfuhl, Berlin (1999) *C&A, Rostock (1995) *Leonardo Royal Hotel Frankfurt, Frankfurt *Galeria Kaufhof Hannover, Hannover Indonesia Jakarta *Rasuna Epicentrum Complex **Apartemen Taman Rasuna (1996)Passenger elevators have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2012, while the service elevators remain original. Currently maintained by PT. Marico Gria. Elevators in Tower 16 have been modernized with STEP controllers in 2018 (Video 1) (Video 2) **Aston Rasuna Jakarta (1996) **Rasuna Office Park (1997) *The Media Hotel and Towers (formerly Sheraton Media) (1995) *PT. PLN Headquarters, Jakarta (some have been modernized by Marico Gria) Surabaya *Plaza Surabaya (1988, maintained by PT. Marico Gria) *WTC Surabaya (1989, modernized in the 2000's) *Inna Simpang Surabaya Hotel (1980, modernized) Norway *Clarion Royal Christiania Hotel, Oslo (1989) *Vika Atrium, Oslo (1987) *Oslo Central Station, Oslo *Møllergata 4, Oslo (1989) *Nedre Slottsgate 21, Oslo *Tusenfryd, Oslo *Amfi Vågen, Sandnes *Sørlandssenteret, Kristiansand *Amfi Shopping Center, Narvik *Rica Forum Hotel, Stavanger *Stavanger Storsenter, Stavanger *Storgata 12, Halden Spain *Bahia Mar Shopping Mall, El Puerto de Santa María *Jerez Plaza Shopping Mall, Jerez de la Frontera *fnac, El Triangle Centro Comercial, Barcelona *Le Meridien Barcelona, Barcelona *Anbeba Center, Arrecife, Lanzarote (2001) Sweden *Stockholm Central Station, Stockholm (now repalced by I.T.K AB) *Scandic Hotel Norra Bantorget, Wallingatan 15, Stockholm *Söderhallarna, Stockholm (now modernized by Hissgruppen AB) *Vasa Museum, Stockholm *Drottninggatan 68, Stockholm *Liljeholmsstrand 5, Stockholm *Liljeholmsvägen 30, Stockholm * Drottninggatan 23, Gävle (1979) * Oskargallerian, Örnsköldsvik (now modernized by Kone two times) * Hässelby Torg 10, Hässelby United Kingdom *London City Hall, London (2002) *Guys Hospital, London *King Collage Hospital, London *London Vintry Thames Car Park, Upper Thames Street, London *Jaeger, Regent Street, London *Ashford Hospital, Staines, London *John Dobson Street Car Park, Newcastle *Alexandra Hospital, Waderslade *Centre Court Shopping Centre, Wimbledon *Manchester Airport, Manchester *Fenwick, York (modernized from Express Lift) *Ashford International Station, Ashford *Ashford International Car Park, Ashford *Camberley Library, Surrey (1999) *Brunel Plaza and Arcade, Swindon *Worthing Hospital, Worthing *Yvonne Arnaud Theater, Guildford *Walkden Street Car Park, Mansfield *The Harvey Centre Shopping Centre, Harlow Scotland *Watt Brothers Department Store, Glasgow *Princes Square (Buchanan Street), Glasgow *Marks & Spencer (Sauchiehall Street), Glasgow United States *SJSU Business Tower, San Jose, CAThyssen Traction Elevators at SJSU Business Tower in San Jose, CA *Tech Museum, San Jose, CA *LA/Ontario International Airport Terminal 4, Ontario, CA *SC Public Library Central Branch, Santa Cruz, CA *Lowell General Hospital, Lowell, MA *Miami International Airport, Miami, FL *Rose Center for Earth & Space - American Museum of Natural History, New York City, NY *Providence Convention Center, Providence, RI *Providence Airport (Garage C), Warwick, RI (U.S. installed by Thyssen) Other countries *Dublin Airport Car Park, Ireland *65 Gyeryong-ro, 571 beon-gil, Daejeon, South Korea. *27-94 Baejae-ro, 197 beon-gil, Daejeon, South Korea *77 Chipyeong-ro, Gwangju, South Korea *Globus, Lausanne, Switzerland *Huberstrasse 14, Chur, Switzerland (modernized from Gendre-OTIS) *ISO OMENA Shopping Center, Matinkylä, Espoo, Finland (2001) *Ringstrassen Galerien, Vienna, Austria *Mall Leiner, Hadikgasse, Vienna, Austria *Okhotny Ryad Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (1997) *Bogdana Khmel'nitskogo Bridge, Moscow, Russia (2001) *Airhotel, Moscow, Russia (1999) *Bagration Bridge, Moscow, Russia (1997) *Mall OBI, Bratislava, Slovakia *Martinus Bookstore, Bratislava, Slovakia *FlyINN Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Eilat, Israel *Renanim Mall, Ra'anana, Israel *Sahara Mall, Sharjah, United Arab Emirates *Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok, ThailandPartially modernized by Sanyu Elevator.Thyssen『Mod: Sanyu』Elevators @ Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok *Nonthavej Hospital, Nonthaburi, Thailand (Dental Center)LEGENDARY Thyssen Elevator @ Nonthavej Hospital, Nonthaburi「Dental Center」 *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan (KLIA Transit Station), Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *HUSM Block 102 Kubang Kerian, Kelantan, Malaysia *Chan Brothers Building (formerly Nam Peng Building), Singapore *High Street Centre, 1 North Bridge Road, Singapore *Canberra Primary School, Singapore *Taipei Taoyuan Airport Terminal 1, Taoyuan, Taiwan *Gledden Building, Perth, WA, Australia *Southern Cross Arcade, Adelaide, SA, Australia *Four Points by Sheraton Niagara Falls Fallsview, ON, Canada *3300 McNicoll Avenue, Scarborough, ON, Canada (1992) *Havana José Martí International Airport, Havana, Cuba *Ripley store, La Serena, Chile (2001) *Some stations at Metro de Santiago's Line 5, Santiago, Chile (1997) *Comandante Armando Tola International Airport (El Calafate Airport), Santa Cruz, Argentina (2000) *Rafic Hariri International Airport parking garage, Beirut, Lebanon (1990s-2000s) *Verdun 730, Beirut, Lebanon (1990s-2000s) Former installations *Some of the following Housing and Development Board (HDB) blocks in Bedok Reservoir View, Singapore (all of these have been replaced by Fujitec in 2015) **Block 761, 762, 764, 765, 769 (1998-2015) *Swiss-Belhotel Pondok Indah, Jakarta, Indonesia (all replaced into Hyundai elevators) *Vincentius a Paulo (RKZ) Hospital, Surabaya, Indonesia (replaced into MP elevators in 2017-2018 by Marico Gria) *Wallock Mansion, Sheung Wan, Hong Kong (2000-2018, replaced into Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator) *Bagration Bridge, Moscow, Russia (1996/1997-2015, replaced with generic KMZ elevators but escalators remain original) See also *List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations Category:Notable elevator installations